Wizard
:Không nên nhầm lẫn với kẻ địch ở màn 2-x. '' '''Wizard' (Phù thuỷ) là một nhân vật có trong game. Cô là một cô gái với mái tóc và khăn choàng màu tía, cô mặc áo choàng và một cái mũ nhọn màu nâu. Một khi được mở khoá, người chơi còn có thể gặp cô dưới dạng một NPC trong quá trình chơi, tay cầm The Code. Khi tương tác, cô sẽ phục hồi cho người chơi 200 năng lượng, nhưng chỉ được một lần thôi. Cách Mở Khoá Wizard có thể được mở khoá với giá 3,000 đá quý (gems). Những trang phục khác * "Dark Lady" (Phu nhân bóng đêm) - Giá: chưa biết * "Librarian" (Cô thủ thư) - Giá: 5,000 gems * "Apprentice" (Tập sự) - Giá: 2,000 gems ** Tia sét của cô sẽ chuyển thành màu vàng khi sử dụng kỹ năng với trang phục này. * "Halloween" - Giá: 2,000 gems ** trang phục mặc định trong dịp Halloween (phiên bản 1.4.4 và 1.9.5). * "Chinese New Year" (Tết Âm lịch) - Giá: 46,000₫ (1,99$) * "Soul Snare" (Đoạt hồn) - Giá: 69,000₫ (2,99$) ** Sử dụng trang phục này sẽ làm người chơi bay nổi lên, thay vì đi bộ. ** Khi sử dụng kỹ năng thì sấm sét sẽ phát ra từ mấy viên đá nổi thay vì từ việc vung gậy ma thuật. ** Tia sét có màu tím khi sử dụng trang phục này. Chỉ số Wizard có tỉ lệ chí mạng thấp nhất trong các nhân vật. Vì có nhiều năng lượng nên cô có thể dùng những vũ khí tốn nhiều năng lượng mà không sợ bị cạn. Giáp cô thì khá nhưng máu thì ít nên cô ấy khá mỏng manh. Nâng cấp Mỗi lần nâng cấp sẽ thay đổi chỉ số một chút. # +1 Máu - giá: 500 gems # +1 Giáp - giá: 1,000 gems # +20 Năng lượng - giá: 1,500 gems # -2 giây Hồi kỹ năng - giá: 2,000 gems # Nâng cấp kỹ năng - giá: 2,500 gems # "Elemental bullets deal double damage on critical hit" buff (Đạn nguyên tố gấp đôi sát thương khi được chí mạng) - giá: 5,000 gems # Nâng cấp vũ khí khởi đầu - giá 8,000 gems Kỹ năng - Lightning Strike (Tia sấm sét) ;Cơ bản :Gây choáng cho kẻ địch với tia sét mạnh. '' * Wizard sẽ vung cây trượng ma thuật (Magic Staff) và tạo ra một vòng tròn màu xanh dưới chân cô, rồi một tia sét sẽ giật một kẻ địch đứng gần rồi chuyển sang những kẻ địch khác cho tới 4 lần. ** Mục tiêu đầu tiên bắt buộc phải ở trong tầm nhìn hoặc vùng trống hoặc ở sau những khối có thể phá được( trong khoảng 10-12 ô gạch được xác minh rõ), những mục tiêu về sau không cần diều kiện này. * Mọi kẻ địch dính đòn đều nhận 8 sát thương và bị choáng trong vòng 2 giây. Nếu không có kẻ địch nào khác đứng gần, mục tiêu đầu tiên sẽ lãnh thêm 16 sát thương, tổng cộng là 24. ** Đối với 1 mục tiêu, đây là kỹ năng đánh 2 đòn, vậy nên tổng sát thương sẽ là (8-1)+(16-1)=22 dưới điều kiện thử thách “Enemy defense +1” (Phòng thủ của kẻ địch +1). ** Với Laser buff, tia sét sẽ trở nên to hơn,sát thương mỗi đòn được cộng thêm 2. Đối với 1 mục tiêu duy nhất sẽ lãnh tổng cộng 30 sát thương. * Quá trình hồi kỹ năng bắt đầu 0.5 giây sau khi vung gậy. * Kỹ năng này không bị ảnh bưởng bởi Bounce buff. ;Nâng cấp chiêu :''Tăng sát thương của sấm sét. '' * Mỗi lần giật sau sẽ nhận thêm 2 sát thương, lên đến 16 đối với kẻ địch thứ 5. Lời thoại * ''"I can feel the magic weakening" (Mị cảm thấy ma pháp đang yếu dần.) :Khi tương tác ở Sảnh. * "I still have some homework to do" (Mị vẫn còn bài tập về nhà để làm.) :Khi tương tác ở sảnh vào dịp Tết Âm lịch. * "Out of energy? I can help you with that" (Hết năng lượng à? Để mị giúp cho.” :Khi gặp trong ngục. * "Energy restored" (Năng lượng đã được phục hồi.” :Sau khi phục hồi năng lượng của người chơi. Thông tin thêm * Từ "wizard" được dùng để chỉ một pháp sư nam (còn “witch” là để chỉ pháp sư nữ), Phù thuỷ (Wizard) này là nữ và không theo lệ thường. * Trước đây, cô có thể được tìm thấy trong một trò chơi khác, BarbarQ, làm một pet, cùng với Knight (Hiệp sĩ). * Sau bản 1.8.2, buff cấp 6 (buff năng lượng) bây giờ đã là của Berserker (Quyền thủ). Còn buff mới cũng được thêm vào trong cùng bản. * Trong phiên bản cũ, trang phục “Apprentice” (Tập sự) có thể được mở khoá bằng cách share một tấm hình lên một mạng xã hội bất kì. ** Trong trường hợp đó, tấm hình sẽ hiện ra ở cuối trò chơi. * Trước phiên bản 2.0.0, NPC Wizard từng cầm Magic Staff. __NOEDITSECTION__